Sleepless Nights
by Japanfan-101
Summary: XxxLunaxVailxxX and I have an OHSHC horror contest going on, and this is my entry! Yes, there are OCs, but they die very quickly. WARNING! Character death! There is also much cursing and an alcohol reference. I rated it T, but if you think the rating should be M, just let me know.


**A/N: It's been forever since I've posted, I know! I've been busy with trying to get a job and with college… :/ Luckily, I should have some more time after this week because this is week 5 of a 5 week course! I still have two others, but that's just two days a week instead of four XD**

**The long awaited story! ^^" It's the story for the OHSHC horror contest that I'm having with XxxLunaxVailxxX. It started years ago, and I kind of forgot about it… In the contest, we have her main OC- Tsuki, and mine- Teruhi. She kindly reminded me about it today while we were working on Love and Confusion chapters 2-6/7! *sheepish grin* So I actually came up with a wondrous idea! :} It shall be horrifying! **

**Well…Enjoy!**

_The girl in the corner, curled up, whimpered. Her face was turned away, impossible to see. She was shivering, which made sense. She had no clothes on, and the wind was blowing through her hair. In the tiny room, there is no one else, no fan, and nothing to blow her hair around. She was alone._

_ She was shivering, yes, but it seemed more like… trembling. She stood up, still shaking, and her hair was blowing around. She was still turned away. Her shoulders started shaking, and gentle sobbing noises could be heard as they echoed around the mostly empty room. Her skin was as pale as the light from the distant moon on a dark night; In fact, it pierced the darkness in a similar way. She turned her body, beautiful and glowing, but her face was covered by her hands…_

_ A grieving mother, perhaps. But why… Why this room?_

_ The curves of her body were gorgeous, she didn't look emaciated like models in magazine; she was perfect, beautiful. A woman of 25. Her long hair still blew around the room, hiding her tears._

_ Then, a sound._

_ A howl, screech, yell, of someone, no, something, in absolute agony. The sound was close, it reverberated through the woman's skin, and she collapsed to the floor, on her knees with her face covered. Unmoving._

_ The yell lasted for a good ten minutes, sounding like a dying animal, or some being of pure hatred for the one causing it such pain. That sound echoed through the room, and had you heard it, it would have filled you with anguish, pity, empathy… But also pure horror. Horror beyond belief. That sound haunts me, and will, until the day I die…_

_ Eventually, the sound faded away. The woman still wasn't moving. Her hair had even stopped blowing. Her head, slowly, turned upwards. Her face was terrifying. I couldn't, at the time, make out what I was seeing. I remember it clearly now, though._

_ Anyways, I…_

_ Her face was pale, matching the rest of her skin. Her mouth was what I saw first. It was open wide, revealing a row of sharp teeth. Blood was pouring out of her mouth, and she had more blood covering her cheeks, almost like… like they were covered intentionally, mirroring makeup… Her eyes… They were the worst. I tried to keep myself from losing my lunch, and failed miserably. They had been gouged out. Both had been sewn shut, but one of them had been torn open… There was blood pouring out of it and down her face, Her body was soon covered._

_ I stepped back, but was too slow._

_ She rushed towards me, and slit my throat while gouging my eyes out. I knew this was coming, somehow._

_ So, how do you guys like my first creepypasta? I hope it was good, I like how it turned out!_

Sitting there, I shook my head in disgust. This story sucked as bad as the last one! The hell was with that ending!? Also, breaking the fourth wall? It can work, but… not like that. The glow from my laptop illuminated my face, once concentrating solely on the screen. Now, I'm simply disappointed at what the website brought me.

"That's stupid! How can you write this bullshit!?" I scowled and closed the webpage. As I pressed the button to shut down my computer an error message popped up, 'This option is unavailable'. Goddamn Windows 8… I put it into sleep mode, closed it, and was engulfed.

The darkness was my only company. I felt it, heavy on my back, on my shoulders. There was a chill in the air, despite the 100 degree summer weather. Though at night, it dropped down to 70. I had a feeling that I should get to bed soon, but I wasn't tired. I sighed. Damn insomnia.

Walking into the kitchen, I paused and reached for the medicine cabinet. When I stopped…

My footsteps didn't.

My body froze. Shakily, I grabbed my sleeping pills, knowing this was probably another hallucination due to my lack of sleep. About to turn around I felt warm breath on my ear, and heard a giggle. Not a child's giggle. The giggle of a madman. Oh god. Oh fuck. I'm… If I'm not hallucinating, then I'm… I'm going to die. Holy fuck. The realization hit my mind like a bullet train.

I shut my eyes, willing the imaginary enemy to disappear. The breath was still there… rancid, like the smell of a dead skunk lying in the road, covered with maggots crawling in and out of its skin. That stench… I gripped the counter, trying not to pass out.

The warmth of the thing's breath was on the back of my neck now… Suddenly, its hands grabbed my eyes. I yelled and turned around quickly, smacking it across the face with a plate I had grabbed in the darkness. The lights turned on, and I saw my attacker.

"Holy fuck! What the hell was that for!?" He was holding his hand over the quickly forming bruise on his otherwise flawless skin. It was my friend, whom I considered my brother.

Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Goddammit, Kaoru! The fuck are you doing in my house!?" The shattered plate lie on the ground and my pills, forgotten, had been knocked over and were spilling off of the counter.

There was laughter coming from the other side of the apartment. When I looked, I saw Hikaru, doubled over with laughter. His breathing was constricted.

"You didn't need to hit me, Teruhi! Damn… That was a good hit though, I'll admit…" He frowned, rubbing his face. I punched him lightly in the arm, rolling my eyes. I can't believe I fell for that.

My door slammed open, "Mon ami!" Damn it, the blondie showed up too… My childhood friend, Tamaki Suou. He always overreacted, "Vous allez bien?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tamaki, I forgot French, so use English please. Remember, that was 9 years ago." While I was speaking, he smothered me in a hug.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream, and-"  
I cut him off, "Why are you here…?" I shook my head in surprise.

"Oh, I got out of a late meeting, and I was worried about you… The evil twins," he shot them a glare, "I heard that they were planning a prank on someone."  
I laughed. "They certainly did, alright. And I got them, well, Kaoru, back for terrifying me."  
Kaoru grimaced, "You certainly did. Anyways, boss, stop stalking her! It's not like you'll never see her again!" Hikaru stood next to him and they both looked at Tamaki, feigning disgust.

"I-I-I-I'm not stalking her!" His face went red and he backed away, "A-anyways…" He cleared his throat, "I'm just glad you're safe."  
I turned away, an expression of mock fear plastered on my face, "I can't believe it! Stalking me!"  
"W-what!? You're siding with THEM?" He looked panicked for a minute until he noticed my smirk, "….Stop playing mindgames with me!" He pouted, overreacting.

I chuckled, "Sorry, but it's fun.'"  
Kaoru looked over at me, "Actually… Why /were/ you so scared? You're not that much of a chick."

"Hey, hiding in my apartment and trying to traumatize me after I've spent the last 8 hours reading creepypastas… That's just a dick move." I smirked, yet still felt slightly afraid. My family was here, and there was nothing to be afraid of… Nothing at all. I grimaced slightly.

I walked back into the kitchen and opened the freezer after thinking it out in my head, making sure everyone was 18 at least. I nodded to myself and pulled the vodka out of the freezer and grabbed some redbull from the fridge. Hey, we're in Japan, and all legally old enough to drink. I mixed the drinks up, and went back to the small sitting area and started walking towards the three. I smirked, "I figured that, since we're all here…" The lights flickered and when they came back on a split second later… the twins were gone. Tamaki covered his mouth, trying to keep from screaming.

"…..Okay, very funny guys." I looked around, but an eerie sense had filled the room. I knew it wasn't a prank, but I couldn't… I didn't want to... to believe that it might be real. I swallowed hard and set the drinks down before I dropped them and broke more stuff. "Tama, did you see where they went…?  
"I don't know, they… they… they disappeared! They were r-right here, and…" He shivered, frowning as he stepped closer to me, hoping for comfort.  
I hugged him gently, hiding my fear. If both of us are afraid, then nothing will get done. "A-alright. Let's, um… How about we go out tonight, somewhere other than here." I looked up at the cowering 23-year old man, still as childish as the day we met in France. I smiled slightly to myself, remembering him when he was young, such a strong boy.  
I put my arm around his waist, since I couldn't reach his shoulder being a bit less than a foot too short, and we walked in tandem to the door, "How… how do you suppose they did it…?"  
I frowned, thinking, " Well… Perhaps there's a trap door that they set up." Tamaki didn't respond, but he was clearly afraid. We walked in silence and reached the door. As I put my hand on the doorknob, there was a giggle.  
The lights went out, and Tamaki jumped about 10 feet in the air. I gasped and clung to him slightly, mentally slapping myself for counting on him, yet he was the only familiarity right now in the dense darkness, similar to before. This time, though, we felt eyes on us as we stood there, a bit more shaken up than before… Just a bit, though.  
He reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand, and just before he could, there was a voice echoing throughout the room. He jumped back and tried to act brave, which was clearly a façade. Under normal circumstances, I would laugh.  
"Don't touch that door if you know what's good for you." The voice was deep, growling, and sounded like two voices talking at the same time. The timing was a bit off, and the voice sounded… electronic?  
I shivered at the voice, "What… what do you want?" Nothing but giggling. Giggling. Incessant laughing, mocking us. Knowing that this… this fucking THING had masqueraded as my brothers, I would have been pissed if I weren't so scared.  
Tamaki looked at me, and though I couldn't see, I knew… I just KNEW that his face was that of pure terror. After a few moments of silence, I cleared my throat, "So… um… let's search the apartment for a weapon… or something." He nodded, but didn't trust his voice. To be fair, I didn't really trust mine either.  
We started walking, going towards the living room with my laptop, when I stopped and turned towards him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we get out of this alive. Tamaki, no matter what, don't be scared. I…I'm here."  
He tried to smile, but it was clearly not sincere. "T…thanks…" I knew that he could see through my lie. I couldn't save him, I wouldn't even be able to save myself. He grabbed my hand, and we walked into the living room when a chill passed through us.  
I noticed a glowing light from my laptop. I frowned slightly, but didn't dare tell Tamaki that I had left that in sleep mode. I made my feet keep moving, and opened the screen completely when I got to it. There was a page open in Word, and it was blank. I had a… compelling urge to write something.

Me: Who are you?

At this point, Tamaki's hand gripped mine when, only seconds later, there was a response. It had typed back.

Thing: Heh. Wouldn't you like to know.

We shared a scared glance in the light of the computer and at that moment, he knew that I was just as frightened as he was.

Me: Yeah, I would like to fucking know.  
Thing: Hm.  
Me: What the hell do you want?  
Thing: Asking the right questions, I see  
Me: Then give me the right answers  
Thing: Suffering  
Me: What about it?  
Thing: I like it. I like seeing people suffer as I gut them, their intestines spilling out. Oh, but I keep them all alive. They feel everything. *giggle* I take their intestines out, watch the blood spurt. As they lie there, screaming, gurgling, the blood leaks into their mouth from their severed tongues. Oh, but I sew that back up. Can't have them dying of blood loss before I'm through…~ Well, I don't know why I'm describing this to you.

I faced Tamaki, and he was horrified. I covered my mouth and grabbed onto his arm, making sure not to fall. I didn't trust my shaky legs to keep me up… I felt sick to my stomach, and I could see the look of disgust merging with the look of fear on Tamaki's face…  
I didn't know what this… creature meant, however. I had an idea, but… but needed to make sure…

Me: What do you mean?  
Thing: I thought you were smart enough to know. *giggles* I'm going to gut you like the pig you are~! Ehehe~ You'll be so fun to break…

It was just as I figured, and Tamaki gripped my hand so tightly that my blood flow was constricted. The laptop shut down. We were left in darkness.  
Silence. We stood there, silent. Too scared to move, to talk. It was so loud that it echoed through the apartment. Thick, it could have been cut with a plastic butter knife. That silence lasted for only a few seconds, though it felt like a year. I looked up to my childhood friend and him back at me. I couldn't quite see his face, but he seemed to be looking away… Was he trying to hide something?  
"S-so, Tamaki… We, um… We need to get out of here." I tried to be the brave one, he needed me to be strong for him.  
Tamaki whispered something, and I didn't hear it at first. He was mumbling, but I knew he said something. He sounded horrified.  
"…What is it, Tamaki…?"  
He was silent for a few seconds, excruciatingly silent. When he did respond, his voice was quiet, "You don't… n-need to do that. Be… be brave, I mean… It said… nothing about... about me." The last part was barely audible, but I heard it. And I knew he was right. Still, if there was any way for him to escape, I have to help him find it. I have to. One of us must live. I didn't answer, simply led him into the kitchen.

I wished I hadn't.

There was water all over the floor, and the faucet was torn off of the sink. Water splashed out with no faucet to guide it. At least, I hope it was water. The oven was ripped apart, shredded, and the dishwasher had the door thrown across the room. There was glass all over the floor, floating in the… 'water'. My grip on Tamaki's hand tightened.

There was a… a thing. It was in the corner, and seemingly humanoid, but about 1 foot tall. When it stood up, however, it reached the ceiling. I heard a chuckle from the creature and, in its twin voices, it told me that I would die.  
"… Heh…" Despite my fear, I stepped forward shakily. "If I… If I let you take me away, torment me, use my form to torment others… will you allow Tamaki to live…?"  
Tamaki's eyes widened, "Teru-" I cut him off.  
"What do you say…?"  
A giggle. "You're offering yourself? How interesting…" Its voice turned to a deep growl, " I don't want you, my prey, to be easily captured…~ Anyways, how do you know I'll keep that promise, hm… I wonder…" I could hear the smirk in its voice.  
The monster turned. It had the hair of the twins, but its face… oh god… It had huge eyes, white, pure white. Staring into my soul. It had a row of sharp teeth, revealed by its ear-to-ear grin. When it spoke, the mouth stayed glued in that terrible smile… "This should be fun, tearing you two apart…!" Its form was hazy, seemingly a hallucination… But I knew it was real.

It reached a clawed hand out towards me, emaciated beyond belief, and as it grabbed me, I closed my eyes…

I was surprised when, after just a few seconds, I felt nothing. This thing should have gotten me by now. I opened one eye and the lights were back on. The creature was gone, but Tamaki… he was on the ground in front of me, laying on his back, shaking. His teeth were clenched as if he were trying to hold back a scream. I ran over and noticed that his eyes were shut tightly. I reached for his neck and found a pulse, thank the gods. With a relieved sigh I shook him lightly, "Hey, Tama… We're safe now." He didn't wake up. "H-hey, don't joke around… Wake up, please!" I shook him harder. I hadn't seen him step in front of me. The monster got him.

Why was he still here, and why won't he wake up…? What's wrong with him…? I smacked him lightly across the cheek, and soon noticed why he had looked away earlier.

There were tear stains there.

My eyes started to water as I realized what he had done; This thing… it torments people's souls, causing them physical pain but no true harm… right away, anyways. Tamaki had sacrificed himself so that I could live. "Tamaki, you blonde idiot! I'm nobody, you own a fucking company! And now… now…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I laid my head down on his chest and muttered something inaudible, that I have always been unable to say out loud.

No one would hear those words again, and I just knew that this thing would come back for me, I could never escape the bastard. I couldn't move, I was… so drained.

My energy had been drained, but… I had to warn the world. No one would listen. I reached up weakly, and pulled down a notepad and pen, quickly scribbling my message:

_Whoever finds this:_

_if you ever see me, tamaki suou or hikaru and kaoru hitachiin, DONT trust a word we say! i don't have much time, but this thing… it attacked us… It used the skins of hikaru and kaoru, and now it got my best friend. It's coming for me.  
Don't approach any of us; you will be KILLED.  
I can feel my consciousness slipping… Be warned...  
No… it's… it's coming for… me…_

As my brain and body fell into unconsciousness, tears threatening to fall, I knew that this would be the last time, and only time, that I slept unaided by my pills.

**A/N: I hadn't planned on that until after I started, though I enjoyed it. So this is the first chapter, and I hope it was enjoyable! ^^ You don't have to vote for me, but if you do, then I'll give you hand baked e-cookies! :D  
Parts… ONLY parts were taken from reality. The creepypasta is loosely based off of a dream I had, I really do have insomnia, and I am old enough to drink in Japan… haha. :  
ALSO don't mind the romance crap at the end, I kind of hate myself for writing it. Honestly, that section was the hardest part… XD**


End file.
